


350°F

by kd_works



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Baking, F/F, Luisa has a surprise, Rose melts, SO FLUFFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-29 23:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10147565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kd_works/pseuds/kd_works
Summary: Luisa is busy in the kitchen while waiting for Rose to come home





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosescooper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosescooper/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Milly! (well technically this is a day late, so happy belated birthday).  
> I met you not to long ago and I can honestly say that you're one of the nicest people I've ever met! So this piece of absolute fluff is for you :)

Luisa was humming happily to herself in the kitchen when she felt a pair of arms slink around her waist from behind. A chin rested on her shoulder and a couple long red curls tumbled down her chest. Rose had finally come home from her errands.

"Hey, babe", Luisa purred as she turned and smiled at Rose. The red haired woman kissed Luisa's cheek.

"Hey, Lu. It smells good in here, what are you making?", Rose asked as she looked down at the bowl of mixed ingredients on the counter. Rose nuzzled Luisa's neck through her hair.

"I'm making lots of things", Luisa smiled as she stopped mixing the bowl to cover her wife's hands with her own.

"This looks like a lot", Rose laughed as she looked at the cupcakes and peanut butter squares that had already been baked and the large stack of dirty cooking utensils in the sink. There was also the glorious scent of whatever was currently baking in the oven. 

"I'm making 1 batch of cookies, then I'm done", Luisa smiled as she resumed mixing the ingredients in the bowl in front of her.

"Hungry?", Rose teased as she laced a couple kisses down her neck, making Luisa shiver. The brunette laughed and lightly hip checked her wife.

"Rude", she fired back playfully. "I'm just making some buns and treats to put in the freezer, then we can have them whenever we want", Luisa explained. She had a special reason for all the baking and it involved a surprise for Rose. However, she was waiting for the right time to reveal it. Luisa dipped her finger in the cookie dough and raised it up to Rose, who sucked it off.

"Yum! Can't wait", Rose hummed. She then pulled away from Luisa to grab a chocolate cupcake with pink icing. Just as she was about to take a bite, Luisa shoved Rose's hand, which smushed the cupcake into her wife's face. Rose screeched in shock and dropped the loose bits of crumpled cupcake onto the floor. There was pink icing and chocolate crumbs all over her face. Luisa laughed at Rose's unimpressed expression. 

"Satisfied?", Rose raised her eyebrows as she grabbed a paper towel and began wiping the icing off of her cheek. 

"Yup", Luisa smiled playfully as she approached Rose. The redhead threw the paper towel into the trash. "You missed a spot", Luisa's voice deepened as she leaned in and seductively kissed Rose. She immediately sucked Rose's bottom lip into her mouth, cleaning off the last traces of icing. The kiss left Rose breathless. She looked stunned for a moment, but as soon as she came to her senses, she grabbed a pinch of flour from a bowl and flicked it into Luisa's face. Luisa gasped. 

"How dare you?", she cried in an overly dramatic and animated tone. 

"Now we're even", Rose nodded as she crossed her arms, fully satisfied with herself. Luisa wiped her face and shook the flour from her hair. Looking up at Rose, she stopped and just marvelled at her for a moment. 

"What?", Rose finally asked, placing her hands on Luisa's hips and pulling her close. 

"Nothing", Luisa said softly. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?", Rose raised an eyebrow and smiled down at her wife. 

"There's a reason I did all this baking", Luisa admitted. 

"Yeah. Cookies, cupcakes, peanut butter squares and buns are a strange combination", Rose laughed. She began tracing light circles over her wife's hip bones. 

"I have to tell you something", Luisa beamed. 

"Alright", Rose nodded in anticipation. She was quite confused, trying to piece together the purpose of such a menu. 

"What am I making right now?", Luisa asked. 

"Buns", Rose replied. 

"And where are they?", Luisa asked. Her smile grew wider and wider with each passing second. She was sure Rose would piece together the puzzle at any moment. 

"In the oven", Rose replied, still confused. 

"Right. So what would you call that?", Luisa asked, trying to lead Rose to the answer. The redhead scrunched her eyebrows together as she thought. 

"Um. Baking?", Rose asked, totally lost. Luisa shook her head, frustrated that Rose couldn't see what she was trying to tell her. 

"No". Luisa placed her hands on either side of her wife's jaw, gently rubbing her cheeks with her thumbs. Luisa's eyes began welling with tears. "Rose, I'm pregnant", she said ever so softly. A tear began rolling down her cheek as she smiled up at the redhead. "There's a _bun_ in the _oven_ ", she chuckled, motioning to the stainless steal appliance that was currently set to 350°F. 

The life that had lived behind Rose's eyes slowly ebbed away until they were empty and looked straight through Luisa. Rose turned her head to look at the oven, scrunching her eyebrows. Her empty, icy eyes welled with tears until they leaped over the edge, plummeting to their fate. Her breathing slowed and her lips were slightly agape. The blank expression on the redhead's face made Luisa frown. 

Luisa's hands slipped down to gently rub Rose's arms as she waited for a response. "Rose?", her voice was slightly desperate. Her heart rate increased with each second that the room was filled with silence. Luisa moved her hands back up to Rose's face, pulling her wife's eyes towards her own. The icy eyes were still empty. "Rose?", Luisa quietly called. Luisa tucked a stray, red curl behind Rose's ear. 

Finally, Rose regained a sense of the present. She blinked a couple times, sending more tears racing down her cheeks. "Are you serious?", Rose asked, her voice a little higher than normal.

"Yes. We're pregnant", Luisa's voice wavered. 

"Lu". This was the only word that was capable of escaping Rose's lips before she pulled Luisa in for a bruising kiss. This kiss was unlike any other they'd every shared before. This one was filled with so much joy, an undefinable amount of love, heated passion and excitement. "Oh my god, Lu, you're pregnant", Rose shouted. Luisa nodded as she smiled sweetly. Rose stretched her arms out, motioning for a hug. Luisa threw her arms around Rose's neck and her feet were lifted off the ground as Rose spun them. "We're gonna- You're gonna- I-", Rose fumbled her words, but she was silenced by a gentle kiss from Luisa. 

"When did you- how-", Rose was having a real hard time forming sentences with all the fireworks that were being set off in her head and in her heart. 

"I found out this morning", Luisa told her through her tears of joy.

"You waited till _now_ to tell me? It's almost dinner time!", Rose accused. "I can't-", Rose smiled again. She pulled her wife in for another hug, which sent more tears of joy streaming from both pairs of eyes. "Lu, I love you so much. We're gonna be-", the redhead couldn't even finish the sentence. Suddenly the oven beeped. Luisa pulled back from Rose and quickly turned it off to avoid burning the buns. 

Rose could feel her body getting heavier and her head getting lighter, so she got down onto her knees. 

"Rose? Are you alright?", Luisa asked when she turned back around. 

"Yeah", Rose smiled. She then threw her arms around Luisa's legs and pressed her ear against the brunette's stomach. "There's a little-", Rose stopped to turn her head towards Luisa's stomach. 'Hi, little one", she whispered to their future child, "You're going to have the best mom ever". She looked up at Luisa with a beaming smile on her face, "Her name is Luisa and she's so beautiful". 

Rose's head was getting more and more fuzzy, so she sat down on the kitchen floor. Luisa sat down next to her. 

"Shit. I can't see", Rose muttered as her vision went black. 

"Rose?", Luisa asked as she watched her wife begin to wobble in and out of consciousness. 

"Yeah, I jus- I'm light headed", Rose slurred. 

"Here, lay down", Luisa leaned Rose down gently, placing her wife's head in her lap. Rose blinked and looked around, trying to regain her vision. "Rose, relax", Luisa's voice was calm. The brunette smiled down at her wife and gently began combing her fingers through the beautiful red locks in her lap. Apparently Luisa's news had been a little too exciting for Rose to handle, but her reactions was cute. Luisa had expected kisses, hugs and tears, but not the stuttering and the fainting. This was a side of Rose that she had never seen before, but she liked it. Rose was normally a very put together, confident and powerful woman, but today she had seen the that rock-solid power melt before her very eyes. 

"I can't believe it", Rose said as she placed a hand on Luisa's thigh and squeezed it gently. "Wait, if you were baking buns to tell me we're pregnant, what's with all the other baking?"

"It was a happy occasion, so I made us some sweets to celebrate. Now shhh", Luisa shushed and continued combing Rose's hair.

After a while, she looked down at Rose, "Can you see yet?". It had been at least 10 minutes, which was abnormally long for a small blackout like this. 

"Yeah", Rose smiled before turning onto her back to look up at her lover. Luisa leaned down and kissed the redhead. 

"I love you, Rose", Luisa whispered against Rose's lips. 

"I know", Rose whispered, her face beaming as she pulled Luisa down for another kiss. "I love you both", she added as she placed a hand on Luisa's stomach. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome and strongly encouraged! I love hearing what you guys think, so let me know!
> 
> And once again, Happy birthday to Milly!!


End file.
